Pain beyond Compare
by Michelangelo's Maggie
Summary: It's just supposed to be a normal family gathering, but Sealand is not well. Tino and Berwald think it is just the flu, but what if it is more than that?
1. Chapter 1

**I was really surprised that there aren't more fanfic's for this little family. The feels will get heavier as the story continues.**

**Sealand is around 6 years old in this fic.**

* * *

><p>Tino yawned, and stretched, as he woke up in the early hours of the morning. He rolled over, and smiled, as he was greeted with the face of a sleeping Swede.<p>

He kissed Berwald's cheek lightly, before getting up and heading towards the kitchen; planning to make breakfast for his little family. It was close to Christmas, and Matthias, Lukas, and Emil were supposed to be coming over this afternoon; for a family get together.

The Finnish man smiled to himself, as he thought about his little family. He and Berwald had been married for just over 6 years, and had adopted their son, Peter, only 3 years ago.

He would never forget the day, when he walked into the house, and saw the Swede holding the boy in his arms. Peter had been sobbing, afraid that his new parents would not like him. The memory of the tall blonde rocking, and saying sweet nothings to the small child still made Tino's heart swell with joy.  
>Not many people ever saw the compassionate side of his husband.<p>

Tino planned to make sultsina, a traditional Finnish dish. It was made of a thin rye bread, that is cooked on a griddle, almost like a tortilla. Then filled with a cream of wheat mixture, and folded. He liked to serve his with cream, and a mixture of cinnamon and sugar.

The Fin walked into the kitchen, and went to the counter; pulling a dish cloth off of a bowl, that was filled with the rye mixture that he had allowed to rise overnight. After sprinkling some flour over the granite countertop, he dumped the dough out, forming it into a log, before cutting it into about 15 pieces.  
>Once the pieces were cut, he placed them over to the side, and began to flatten each portion of the dough with a rolling pin.<p>

* * *

><p>As Berwald woke up, his nose was filled with a rich sweet smell. A small smirk crept up the side of his lips, as he thought about his Finnish wife.<p>

He sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed; taking his glasses off the nightstand and putting them on. The tall Swede lifted his arms over his head, hearing a few joints pop as he stretched.

Berwald slipped his feet into his blue slippers; walking down the staircase, and into the kitchen. He saw Tino standing over a griddle, cooking what could only be his famous Sultsina.  
>The tall blonde slipped his arms around the Fin's waist, and kissed the side of his neck. "G'd m'rn'ng." He said softly.<p>

Tino laughed to himself a little; turning his head and kissing Berwald's soft lips. "Good morning, Berwald." He replied, using his spatula to point towards the counter; where a white mug sat, filled with a steaming brown liquid.

"Th'nk y'u, T'no." The Swede muttered, unraveling his arms from the small waist, so he could reach for the mug. He took his place a the large wooden table, on the other side of the counter; and took a sip of the bitter liquid.

* * *

><p>Once the Fin had finished cooking all of the rye tortillas, and placing the filling in a bowl; beside two small bowls of cream, and cinnamon sugar.<br>"Berwald." He said, as the man looked up from his paper. "Could you please go get Peter up."

The Swede nodded, and folded his paper; laying it on the table as he stood.

"Thank you." Tino said, giving his husband a quick kiss, as he walked back to get the plates and dishes.

"Y'ur w'lc'me." Berwald replied, turning and walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Peter's room was just down the hall from his parent's room. Berwald opened the door, and saw a lump on his son's bed<p>

He swung the door open, careful to avoid the various toys and clothes that littered the floor, as he neared the bed containing his son.

Berwald brushed a hand through the sandy blonde locks. "P't'r, t'me t' g't up." He said gently, placing another hand on the boy's shoulder. The boy made no move to get up, and the Swede shook the boy a little more.  
>"P't'r. M'ma m'de br'kf'st, y'u n'd t' g't up."<p>

The small form began to move. "Dad?" A sleep voice asked, as the boy rolled over; two small blue eyes looked up into the older pair.

"G'd m'rn'ng, P't'r." Berwald said gently, pulling the sheets off the boy. "'t's t'me f'r br'kf'st."

Peter closed his eyes and groaned, pulling the covers back up to his shoulders. "I don't want to." He mumbled.

"'f y'u d'n't g't up, y'u w'n't g't t' se' y'ur 'ncl's." The Swede offered, knowing how much his son loved to see his uncles; especially his rowdy Uncle Denmark.

The micro nation buried his face in his face in his sheets, and began coughing. "I don't feel good, Dad." He muttered, breaking into another coughing fit.

Berwald pressed his hand to the boy's head and frowned; Peter was defiantly warm, and the Swede hoped that is was nothing serious. He gathered his son into his arms, plucking a blanket off of the bed and wrapping is around the boy in his arms.

Peter buried his face into the crook of his father's neck, giving a few weak coughs, as the Swede walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Tino smiled when he heard footsteps coming towards him. "Oh good, you finally got him u..." He began, but stopped when he saw Berwald; a small form held in his arms, and dirty blonde hair pressed up under his chin.<br>He immediately walked over to the tall Swede, and began to fuss over the boy.

"What's wrong with him?" He asked, as purple eyes locked with blue.

"C'ugh'ng, 'nd f'v'r." Berwald replied, as he passed the boy to Tino.

The Fin took the boy into his arms, as his husband looked in one of the upper cabinets for a thermometer. He reached a hand up, and felt the boy's head for himself; frowning when he felt the unusual warmth.

"H'r'."

Tino looked up, and saw Berwald holding out a white, plastic thermometer. He shifted the micro nation to one arms, and took the device; muttering a 'thank you' as he turned his attention back to the sick child in his arms.

"Peter." He cooed gently, as his husband patted the boy's back. "Peter, I need you to open your mouth, so I can take your temperature. Will you please open up?"

The boy coughed, but turned his head and opened his mouth; allowing his father to slip the device underneath his tongue. "Mama." He mumbled, trying to keep his mouth closed as he spoke. "I don't feel good."

"Shh, I know Sea." Tino cooed, rocking from side to side, as he rubbed the boy's back. "Let's just hope that you feel better before this afternoon; you remember, that your Uncle Matthias is coming over."

"Yay." The boy muttered weakly, as the thermometer beeped. Berwald took it from his mouth, and frowned at the reading.

"What is is?" Tino asked, as Peter buried his head in the crook of the Fin's neck.

The Swede turned the device, so that his spouse could see. "102.8." Berwald answered.

Tino sighed, and shifted Peter around. "Berwald, please get the children's Tylenol from the cabinet." He said, setting the thermometer on the counter. "The grape kind."

Sweden grunted, walking over and reaching into one of the upper cabinets; grabbing the desired medicine. He brought the box down, and fished a spoon out of a drawer.  
>After measuring out the purple liquid into the spoon, he turned back to his wife.<p>

"Peter, open up." The Fin said gently, trying to get the hot boy to look up, so that they could get the medicine in him. "Daddy has some medicine for you; it'll make you feel better."

The boy groaned, wrapping his arms around Tino's neck, and burying his face deeper into the crook of his neck. "D'n't w'nna." He mumbled into Finland's shoulder.

"I know Sea." He said affectionatly, pulling the boy's arms from his neck. "But you're not going to get better if you don't take it."

"Mhhnnmmm." The boy whined, still not looking up.

Tino sighed, thinking of something that would get the child to take the medicine; he hated to force the boy into anything, but this was for his own good.  
>"If you don't take the medicine, then you won't get to play with Uncle Matthias this afternoon." He said gently, seeing a tired blue eye peek up. "And do you know what?"<p>

"What?" Peter mumbled.

"He told me that heh was planning on bringing his axe with him." He told the child; even though he absolutely hated it, when the Dane brought that thing over.

The boy paused for a few seconds, weighing his options. He eventually groaned, and turned his head, so that Sweden could pop the spoon into his mouth; dispensing the purple liquid.

Tino gave Berwald a thankful grin, as the micro nation buried his head back into his neck. "Come on, Sea." The Fin said gently, walking out of the kitchen. "Let's get you back to bed."

* * *

><p>TBC...<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Tino put his son back to bed, but over the next few hours the boy's condition only worsened.

His fever refused to go down, despite all his parent's attempts to cool him down.

After 2 hours, he began to vomit; and he couldn't even manage to keep down crackers or ginger ale. Finland sat by Peter's bedside, and slipped small chips of ice between the pale lips, in an attempt to keep the boy hydrated.

Once they reached the 3 hour mark, Tino was seriously considering taking Peter to the doctors.

* * *

><p>The Fin brushed Peter's blonde locks away from his sweaty forehead, as he replaced the rag that he had been dipping into a cold bowl of water; trying to fight the fever that was crippling the child.<p>

"W'nt me t' c'll th' oth'rs?"

Tino looked up from the boy, and saw Berwald leaning against the doorway.

"I don't know." He replied softly, glancing at the alarm clock that sat on the nightstand. "Matthias and Emil will be landing soon. I hate to call this off, after they've already spent the time and money to come all the way over here."

Berwald walked over, and kneeled in front of his husband; taking the smaller hands in his large ones. "Th'y'll 'nd'rst'nd." He added, running his thumb over the knuckles.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Tino muttered, as tears pricked at his eyes. "Berwald, he's never gotten so sick, so fast before. What if there's something wrong with his fort?"

The swede opened his mouth to reassure his frantic spouse, but a loud banging from downstairs interrupted him.

"FIN! SWEDE! OPEN UP!"

That loud and boisterous voice could only belong to one being on the entire planet; Matthias Koler.

Tino moved to get up, but Berwald stopped him. " 've g't it. St'y w'th P't'r." He instructed, as he rose and left the room.

* * *

><p>*A few hours earlier*<p>

Matthias was actually pleased that he had managed to find an earlier flight; he had decided to pull a few strings, and surprise his favorite nephew.

He smirked out the jet's window, as he thought about the little squirt. Peter had changed Berwald for the better; making him loosen up a little, become more affectionate in public.  
>Of course Sweden wasn't the only one that had been changed, since the little micro-nation had joined their family. Denmark, himself, had been changed by the energetic little sea fort.<p>

He remembered a moment, when Berwald and Tino were called away to an emergency meeting with their bosses, and he had been the only person that they could find to watch the (at the time) 4 year old little boy.

Sweden had threatened Matthias, within an inch of his life, that is anything happened to his son while they were away; he would pay dearly.

_*Flashback*_

_"He goes to bed at 9 o'clock, and he needs a bath tonight." Tino instructed, as he quickly wrote everything on a notepad for Matthias, along with there cell phone numbers, and emergency numbers incase they didn't answer. _

_"Got it." The wild blonde scoffed, as he opened a beer. He only managed to take one swig of the drink, before it was taken from his grasp. "HEY?!" Matthias exclaimed, only to be met with the stoic gaze of a certain swede.  
><em>

_"D'n't dr'nk 'r'und my s'n." Berwald growled, as he dumped the drink inquestion down the kitchen sink, and tossed the bottle in the garbage. _

_"Awe, lighten up Swe." Matthias said with a laugh, as he elbowed his younger sibling. "Lighten up."_

_"Y'u w'll _n't _dr'nk 'r'und my s'n." He repeated firmly._

_*End Flashback*_

The Dane smirked; the child had brought about a change in his drinking. He no longer drank around the child, and there was no one to date, that could make him do that... other then his Norwegian boyfriend, Lukas.

Matthias was still smiling, as he got off the plane. The airport was a little crowded, but what struck the blonde, was that they were all gathered around T.V's stationed around the building. Some type of news broadcast was playing over all the televisions.

"Hey." He called to a man that was watching the report. "What's got everyone's attention?"

The man looked back to the spiky-haired Dane; his aged brown eyes softening at the sight of the young man. "There is a little ol' sea fort that belongs to the UK. It was created for use during the last war, but the people decided to make it a country." He explained with a small laugh.

Matthias nodded, as he replied. "Yeah, I know about it. It's called Sealand."

"Right." The elder man said with a nod, as he continued. "Well, the fort has fallen into a dismal amount of disrepair in the past few years; and it seems that the UK is re-taking the sea fort and dismantling it."

The Dane's eyes grew wide at the statement. "WHAT?! When did this start?!" He shouted, not caring that he was drawing the attention of the other people in the airport, as he dropped his bags, and grabbed the lapels of the man's jacket.

"A-a few hours ago." The man stuttered.

Matthias didn't wait around to hear anymore, as he quickly picked up his bags, and sprinted out of the building. He threw his things into a waiting cab, and slammed the door as he clambered into the back seat.

"Take me to 1375 Solskin Dr.; now!" He shouted, much to the shock of the driver. "It's an emergency!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_Read and review please :)_**

* * *

><p>"T'no."<p>

The Fin took hi eyes away from the pale face of his son, looking up to his husband that stood in the doorway. "What is it Ber? Is Matthias down stairs?"

The stoic man didn't reply immediately, just nodded. However, the smaller male could sense that something was not right. Berwald was quiet... but never _this_ quiet.

"Y'u n'd t' c'me d'wnst'irs." The Swede muttered as he turned away.

Tino tried to offer some sort of refusal, but the look in his husband's eyes said that this was important. This surprised the Fin, because he knew very well that Berwald's relationship with his brother was rocky at best; whatever Matthias had told him must have been _very_ important.

* * *

><p>The Danish man sat in an arm chair, in the living room; his chin resting on his knit, gloved hands. A million and a half thought buzzed around in his skull.<p>

_How did this happen?_

_Why Peter?_

_What was that English bastard thinking?! How could he do this to his own brother?!_

His train of thought was broken, as Tino and Berwald entered the room. The smaller of the two eyes the wild blonde warily.

"Matthias, I thought that you weren't going to be in until later?" The Fin offered, trying to break the tension that covered the room like a thick blanket. "Did you manage an earlier flight, and just forgot to mention it?"

"Yes, and No." The Dane replied sharply, his eyebrows furrowing, as he stared past the two people in front of him. "I managed an early flight; but it was to surprise Peter."

Tino's face drooped. "Well, I'm sorry, but he's a bit under the weather at the moment." He muttered, watching as the man's blue eyes shifted to meet his purple ones.

"Yeah, I know." He mumbled into his gloves. The look in Matthias's eyes was starting to scare the Fin; it was a look that he had only seen when the blonde set out for a fight.

The purple eyed man raised a fair eyebrow. "But he only got sick this morning, and you would've..."

He was quickly cut off, as Matthias got up from his seat, rising to his full height. "There's something you need to see." He said sharply, as he picked up the television remote from the coffee table.  
>When the Dane turned on the T.V a news broadcast was flashing across the screen, as a young male, brunette reporter spoke.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"This feed is coming to you live, from our chopper."<em> The brunette commented, as the broadcast cut to an areal view of Sealand. _"Now, we understand that many of our viewers may not know this, but that hunk of metal is the country of Sealand. It served Britain as a war fort in the second world war; but soon declared it's independence from the UK on September 2nd of 1967."__  
><em>

The feed showed many crews working on the platform, pieces of the deck were being ripped out by chains that connected to choppers, then lowered onto awaiting ships that were anchored several meters away from the self-proclaimed country.

_"The platform has fallen into massive amounts of disrepair; and British forces have stepped in." _The voice of the brunette explained, as the feed continued. _"Since there is no one that currently lives full time on the fort, they have decided to completly dismantle the platform."_

The broadcast cut back to the young reporter. "_Now there have been rumors that a young boy has been spotted running around the platform from time to time; but our sources were unable to verify this."_

* * *

><p>Tino collapsed onto his knees, as he stared blankly at the television screen. He didn't even realize that he had spaced out, until he felt someone shaking him. His eyes refocused, and the concerned face of his husband appeared in his vision.<p>

"T'NO!" Berwald exclaimed, giving his spouse another shake. "T'no, pl'se 'nsw'r me."

The Fin noticed Matthias, his hand resting on the Swede's shoulder, as he gazed worriedly at the smaller man.

"M-my baby..." Tino mumbled, as tears began to spill down his cheeks. "That English b-bastard is k...k-killing my son!" He could no longer hold back his emotions, and the dam burst.  
>He felt Berwald guide his head to rest against the broad shoulder, as he began to sob.<p> 


End file.
